The Musician's Dream
by EaglefootMoonflightVipertail
Summary: Before she could say anymore, a clear note rang out through the room, followed by other soft notes. Lenalee noticed Allen was now playing a bittersweet song, probably trying to keep himself from going crazy, from actually thinking that she was still alive. "Heartbreak is better then not knowing. Don't you think?" Allen x Road, Lavi x Lenalee, slight Kanda x (past)Alma. Futurefic.


**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man.  
**

* * *

**The Musician's Dream**

A gentle sliver gaze drifted over the city scenery. People talked while walking towards their destination, peacefully. Sighing, the young white haired boy got up from his seat on the fountain's edge. He walked on toward a nearly deserted street, feeling the cool air brush his white locks gently.

Smiling, he began to hum a tune, a tune that brought back so many good and bad memories of that long cold war. But, the only thing that kept his mind drifting back to that time was the promise they had made, that final day...

He suddenly stopped, seeing a familiar figure out of the corner of his eye. But, when he turned nothing was there. Shaking his head, sadly, he walked on, knowing that he was probably just seeing things. Leaving behind violet eyes to watch him.

Warm air met him as he entered the quaint little antique shop. Hanging his coat and scarf on the rack, he was greeted by one of the owners of the shop. "Good morning, Allen." A cheerful voice called out.

Allen turned to meet a red haired man with multicolored eyes, one green and the other blue. "Good morning, Lavi."

"Did you enjoy your walk?" He turned to see a young women, Lenalee.

He smiled warmly at them. "Yeah, I did." But, they could still see the sadness and loneliness in his eyes from that day, long ago. "I'll be in my room." He proceeded to climb the stairs behind the counter, Lavi and Lenalee watched him go.

"I wonder what happened..." Lenalee said, breaking the tense silence.

Lavi looked over at his wife to see a worried expression on her face. Just as he was about to say something the bell over the door rang out, signaling the entrance of a customer. "Lenalee, I'll deal with the customer. You go cheer up Allen with a cup of tea, I'll sure he'll love something warm after being in that cold weather."

Lenalee smiled and nodded, knowing Lavi didn't want her being all depressed. "Alright." She walked toward the back part of the shop, that held the kitchen. As she made the tea, her mind drifted back to all those years ago...when everything changed.

It was finally the end of the long war, Allen had finally defeated the Earl and brought peace to the world. But, victory can't occur without losing something in the process. And what they lost was friends, companions, and...loved ones.

After the war, Lavi and Bookman decided to give up on being Bookmen any longer. Besides, Bookmen weren't supposed to have feelings. Having done that, Bookman had opened a antique shop with Lavi, carrying all the items that had ever gotten on their travels. Where they had set up shop was a quaint little two story house that held rooms upstairs and a kitchen in the back.

A year or two afterwards, Lenalee and Lavi had finally confessed their feelings to each other and gotten married, of course on Koumi's acceptance, after he tried to kill Lavi once. Also we can't forget Kanda, he disappeared after the war. But, occasionally she would get postcards from him, which reassured her. Of course it seemed like Kanda still couldn't forget about his past love, Alma.

Even though Lenalee was a bit worried about Kanda, Allen seemed to be the most she worried about. Allen had gone through the most hardships losing his Master Cross, being betrayed by the Order, and the worst ordeal...losing her.

Sighing, she poured tea into the two tea cups on the tray. Lenalee picked it up and walked up the stairs into the hallway full of door ways. As she came to the 3rd door on her left, she stopped and knocked. "Allen?"

Her question was met by silence for a while before she heard a muffled, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Lenalee. I made some tea. Would you like some?" She was met by more silence before the door slowly opened.

"Come on in." She steadily entered the room. The room was pretty normal. A bed was situated between the window and closet with a medium sized piano on the other side of the room, closet to the door. She wasn't surprised, since Allen was studying music at a local collage, he had such a talent since his adopted uncle was the 'musician'.

Lenalee sat the tray on top of the grand white piano and handed Allen a cup. "Thanks." He said, taking a sip of it.

Taking her own cup, Lenalee looked down into the black liquid. "Allen, how was your walk today?"

Allen looked over at her, noticing how she was avoiding eye contact with him. "Lenalee..." He knew why she had made him tea and visited him, cause she knew something was bothering him. "...I thought I saw her..." He sat down on the piano bench, sadly, as her eyes widen.

She looked down at him with concern. "Allen..." She didn't know what to say, she couldn't imagine what he was going through right now. Lenalee did not want to believe that her long time friend, had seen a ghost from the past.

Before she could say anymore, a clear note rang out through the room, followed by other soft notes. Lenalee noticed Allen was now playing a bittersweet song now, probably trying to keep himself from going crazy, from actually thinking that she was still alive.

Lenalee couldn't take seeing him like this, and since she could do nothing for him, she left the room. As the door close behind her, she couldn't but notice the tears shattering like glass on the floor, below.

"Lenalee?..." She turned to see her brother, Koumi, standing there. "What happened?"

She couldn't said anything, she just hugged Koumi and cried. Finally after a while, of calming down she uttered a few words. "Allen...he thought he saw her..."

Koumi understood why she was crying now, Lenalee was always worried about her friends, no matter what happened. "Don't worry." She looked up at him with tear stained eyes. "Allen will be fine. He'll one day get over it."

"I hope your right, Koumi-nii."

As he played on, he saw his vision blurring with tears. He just couldn't stand it anymore, not seeing her, not getting to love her as, they had promised each other. The bittersweet tune brought back memories of that day where she, Road Kamelot, had promised him something. That she would be back one day and then they could be together forever. But, she had died a horrible death at the hands of the Earl, for betraying him.

"Road..." Allen whispered her name softly and stopped playing, he couldn't stop the tears from coming, he didn't know when or how but, he had fallen for her. And he still loved her deeply even now. He let out a bittersweet laugh, now he knew how Kanda had felt.

* * *

A familiar man stood there watching the shop/house from a nearby alley way. "Are you sure you don't want to tell him?" He asked looking over at his companion beside him.

"But...what if he's past 'us' now, what if he loves someone else now?"

The man smiled at her worried expression. "And what if he still keeps on the promise, that he is waiting for you to return?

She looked up at him. "Tyki..."

He shook his head, to quiet her. "Heartbreak is better then not knowing. Don't you think?"

Her violet gaze went to stare back, longingly at the store before her. She took one step forward. "Thanks, Tyki."

* * *

"Welcome to Bookman Antiques! How may I..." Lavi drifted off as he stared at the people in front of him.

"Nice to see you again, rabbit-boy." Tyki greeted, smirking. While Road looked around, searching for just one strand of white hair.

Lavi could only stare at them. "How?...Why?..." He was speechless, he thought all the Noahs had died off.

"Our Noahs self's actually died, not our true forms. The others went somewhere else." Tyki explained.

Lavi looked around. "So you didn't bring those crazy twins along, did you?"

Tyki shook his head. "Nah, they're just too crazy. Besides if I brought them along, they would want Allen to pay all the debts that his Master forced on them."

"That's true..."

"Where is Allen?" Road asked. Lavi looked down at her, he had forgotten all about her.

He grinned, knowing Allen was gonna cheer up considerably now. "Moyashi-chan~! There is someone here to see you!" He called him from the staircase.

Lenalee and Koumi came down to see who it was, they couldn't believe who was standing before them now.

"Lavi, I told not to call me that and if this another of your set up dates..." He trailed off as violet met sliver for the first time in a very long time.

"Road..."

Road grinned and hugged him. "Allen...I told you I would be back."

He hugged her tighter. "Yeah..and I'm glad I waited."

Everyone couldn't help but smile at the long-awaited reunion.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed! Really I wanted to write a nice Allen x Road fic and it turned into this. This is a pretty bittersweet fic I think, it's sad but, happy at the end. I didn't think about it till the end but, wouldn't Allen's hair turn back to it's normal brown after he lost his powers?...Oh well I'm too busy and lazy to go back and change it. This fic is to celebrate my 25th fanfic on this website.

Thanks to anyone reads and reviews. **Read and Review Please! **


End file.
